Weston Willow
Weston Willow is a scholar and Non Player Character. As an NPC, he is played by Shepard McClain. Weston Willow Arguably the only competent member of season 1's cast, Weston Willow first appeared when Dag, Dent, Lumi, and Hagen found him trapped in a cave full of giant spiders near Red Cliffe. Greatful for being saved, Wes tagged along with them as he too was wandering the continent. Description Appearance Wes is an old man but still fit. He has gray hair with a streak of lighter gray. Personality Biography Background The party knows that Wes used to be one of the Twins. He and his sister Mjessic were worshipped by an Elven clan that Lumi and Cyrus are descended from. During some event, Mjessic sacrificed her godhood to make sure Wes survived in at least some form. He has no memory of his past although it has been implied that he has lived many lives since this period. When he eventually begins to regain memories of his past, his brain breaks and he has to start over again. Mjessic informed the party that Wes (as his past god self, Suki) is the one who created Nature's Splendor. When the party took Wes inside of the pocket dimension, he started to regain memories of the place and was knocked unconscious until he could be dragged out again. Wes was present with the party when the embarked to the city of Arden in Obria as bodyguards, When the news of Hagen's death and Lumi (in the Kali persona) was stabbed by Dag Wes flew into a rage against the tiefling. As his anger grew he began to physically give off radiant energy and quite possibly nearly melted the amulet that contained the soul of Hagen. When the party escaped from an Arden overrun with The Devouring Wes journeyed to the capital of the Duneth Commonwealth with Lumi in order to convince the sovereign of the coming threat. After several weeks he took off into the night abandoning Lumi. He has not been seen since that night. After some time and deliberation Hagen eventually sent a message to Wes while the party was preparing a Duneth city fro a coming siege by a hoard of Goblinoids led by the Ancient Dragon Rezor. The Dwarf sarcastically wished for Weston's presence. The response back shook Hagen to his core, as he heard back the multiple copies of Wes's voice respond with "you have been heard". Relationships Lumi Driftmar At some point in the past, Wes was working for the Circus as a lion tamer. When Lumi was very small, she and her family attended his show and Lumi fell in "love" with the grace and power he held in controlling the beasts. Once she was an adult, one of the reasons Lumi left home was to find this lion tamer once again. Once the two met again and Lumi realized who he was, she admitted her feelings for him during a thunderstorm while the party was aboard the Kirkwald Runner. The two seemed to develop some type of relationship after that and when the party went its separate ways, Lumi followed Wes to the Capital of Novi. Their relationship never developed past occasionally holding hands and Lumi talking about their future together and then Wes left Lumi in the night, leaving behind a note explaining that he needed to be elsewhere and she should do what's best for her. Character Information Notable Items *Longsword *Rifle Adept Marksman Wes has been shown to be a supreme marksman with his rifle. Find Familiar Wes learned this spell around level 4 when he took 'Magic Initiate'. His familiar most often takes the form of a hawk named "Frederick". Trivia *During a fight with a bullette, Wes lost his left eye. This has lent further credence to the fan theory that he is Big Boss. *When Hagen noticed something was up with Lumi following Kali asserting mental dominance, he went to Wes before anyone else "Because it made sense". Further proving that Wes is indeed the main character of the story. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Character